


Aftermath

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: The Rose and The Nightingale [2]
Category: Arkham Knight - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DC Comics, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Akrham Knight - Freeform, Angst, Avenger's Compound, Avengers Family, Badass, Batman - Freeform, Batwoman - Freeform, Clock Tower, F/M, Five Years, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain children, villain grandchildren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Book Two: The Rose and The NightingaleSet after the Snap. Lexi is thrown for six when she loses those important to her, but she doesn't have time to deal with her feelings when Victor rears his ugly head. But he's not the only one, it seems Gotham's most dangerous and psychotic villains survived Thanos' attack and are ready to claim the city as their own. It is down to a grieving and broken Lexi to save the city and people she loves.Inspired by Batman: Arkham Knight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Past Bucky Barnes/Original Female Character(s) - Relationship
Series: The Rose and The Nightingale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683511
Kudos: 6





	1. Lexi Stark Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during those 5 years after the Snap and is a stand-alone side story accompaniment to Beggin' For Thread.
> 
> You can also find a playlist on Spotify:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7JXcTC2ydKcrN27ZPHmPMb?si=CQtmKJ_rRiSXmC404Wp9IA

**Name:** Alexandria Maria Stark Wayne

 **Nickname:** Lexi (Most) Batsy. Bats. Tootsie. Toots. My Love. Love of My Life. (Victor) Doll. Lex. (Bucky) Sweetheart. Princess. Pampered Princess. Spoilt Brat. (Dean) Girl-Scout. Sister. (Diana) Betrayer. Traitor. (Cuckoo)

**Titles/Other Names:**

CEO of Wayne Enterprises

Heiress to Stark Industries

Dark Knight

Bat of Gotham

Caped Crusader

**S.H.N:**

Siryn (Formerly; vigilante)

Batgirl (Formerly; Batwoman's sidekick)

Batwoman (Currently; Avenger)

**Species:** Mutant

 **DOB** : Feb 14th 1986

 **Age:** 22 (2008)

**Face Claim:** Jurnee Diana Smollett-Bell

**Base of Operations:** New Avengers Compound, New York

**Home(s):**

New Avengers Compound, New York

The Clock Tower, (Formerly The Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower) Gotham City (owned and lived in by Lexi Stark Wayne)

**Alternative Accommodation:**

Wayne Manor, New Jersey (owned and lived in by Bruce Wayne **( _Now owned Lexi Wayne)_ )**

Stark Cabin (owned by Tony Stark, lived in by Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Morgan Stark)

The Glasshouse, New Jersey (Owned by Bryce Wayne, lived in by Bryce Wayne, Cassandra Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth _**(Now Owned by Lexi Wayne)**_ )

**Occupation:**

Board Member/Shareholder of Stark Industries

**_Current CEO of Wayne Enterprises_ **

Heiress

Philanthropist

Vigilante

Sidekick

Avenger

**Relationships:**

**Family:**

Bryce Wayne (Mother; _**dusted**_ )

Tony Stark (Father)

Diana Stark Wayne (Twin sister; _**unknown**_ )

Howard Stark (Grandfather, deceased)

Maria Stark – formerly Collins Carbonell (Grandmother; deceased)

Bruce Wayne (Grandfather; _**dusted**_ )

Theresa Wayne – formerly Cassidy (Grandmother; deceased)

Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Adoptive Uncle; deceased)

Barbara Grayson/Oracle (Adoptive Aunt; deceased)

Cassandra Grayson/Robin (Adoptive Cousin – currently lives with Bryce)

James Grayson/Commissioner (Adoptive Cousin)

Frankie Grayson (Adoptive 1st Cousin Once Removed)

Jason Todd/Robin (Adoptive Uncle; deceased)

Elizabeth Singer – formerly Collins Carbonell (Great Aunt)

Ed Singer (Great Uncle; deceased)

Bobby Singer (1st Cousin Once removed;)

Elizabeth Collins Carbonell (Great Grandmother; deceased)

William Collins Carbonell (Great Grandfather; deceased)

Thomas Wayne (Great-Grandfather, deceased)

Martha Wayne – formerly Kane (Great-Grandmother, deceased)

Thomas Wayne, Jr. (Great-Uncle, deceased)

Philip Kane (Great-uncle, deceased)

Jacob Kane (Great-uncle, deceased)

Gabrielle Kane (Great-aunt, deceased)

Alan Wayne (great-great-great-grandfather, deceased)

Catherine Van Derm (great-great-great-grandmother, deceased)

James 'Rhodey' Rhodes (Godfather)

Alfred Pennyworth (Godfather – Robotic clone of the original Alfred Pennyworth)

**Romantic Relationships:**

Bucky Barnes (Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend. Friend. Ally. Teammate; _**dusted**_ )

**Enemies:**

Lucy Smith/Quinn/Flashpoint (Enemy, annoyance. Daughter of Joker and Harley. Twin of Victor. Wife of Cuckoo.)

Victor Smith/Quinn/John Doe/The Joker (Enemy, annoyance, stalker. Son of Joker and Harley. Twin of Lucy. Ex-Best Friend of Lexi. He's infatuated with Lexi. In love with Lexi, possibly always has been.)

Diana Cassidy/Cuckoo (Nemesis. Enemy. Wife of Lucy)

**Bio:**

Alexandria Stark Wayne was born on February 14th 1988 to Tony Stark and Bryce Wayne in New York, along with her twin sister Diana.

Both Lexi and Diana were born with their mutation active, so every time they would cry as babies, glass would rattle. So between Bryce and Tony they came up with a set of bracelets that dampened their sonic cries until they were old enough to consciously control their abilities.

Lexi and Diana spent the majority of their younger years growing up and living in Wayne Manor but they frequently visited and stayed with their father.

As children, Lexi and Diana would play dress up often and in one instance, they pretended to be grown-up versions of themselves, Lexi saw herself as a police officer, whilst Diana saw herself more of a Robin type figure.

Lexi was always studious and responsible. From an early age, she was very close with her mother and grandfather, sharing Bryce and Bruce's drive of administering justice and making the world a better place.

Diana had a harder time growing up, finding it difficult to concentrate, often mumbling to herself incoherently, and found she had a fondness for stealing and playing with knives.

Whilst growing up the twins at some point met Victor and Lucy Smith and formed a strong friendship with them. Victor and Lexi even becoming best friends.

When the twins were 7 years old, whilst Diana and Lexi were riding horse through the grounds of Wayne Manor when they were attacked by the Scarecrow.

Bryce only managed to save Lexi in time but unfortunately Diana received the full force of the Scarecrow's attack before she could be saved.

Over the following months, Diana struggled with the after effects of the toxin and became increasingly unmanageable and dangerous. During these months, Diana set fire the Wayne Manor, the Glasshouse, two of Tony's cars, one of Bryce's car, three of Bruce's, killed Lexi's pet rabbit, and their nanny by pushing her out of a third floor window after stabbing her with a fire poker whilst Lexi was watching.

Eventually Tony and Bryce made the decision to send her to a mental health hospital. Diana struggled here to, to the point that she set the whole hospital on fire within two months. Diana was then moved to another facility where she seemed to do better. It would later be revealed that she had been coming and going from the facility for many years, often leaving to meet up with Lucy Quinn who she had formed a close friendship with growing up.

Whilst arranging for Diana to be moved, Lexi was sent to stay with Bobby Singer for the summer months, here she first met John Winchester and his sons.

**Banshee Asylum/Howler Asylum**

During the time of Diana's mental instability, The Sean Cassidy Asylum for the Criminally Insane was opened, often going by the name Banshee Asylum or Howler for the sounds that can be often hear coming from the island.

"They fill the island full of crazy people. Then they act all surprised when something actually happens." - Clint Barton

During her mid-late teenage years, Diana would come to be housed at the Banshee Asylum along with Lucy Quinn after Batwoman at the time, Bryce Wayne, discovered Diana's nightly activities as a criminal.

To protect Lexi, they told her that Diana had gotten sick and didn't get better, they even held a fake funeral for Diana so Lexi could move on from the loss of her sister.

Though in her years as Batgirl and then later as Batwoman, Lexi would often take criminals to the island with no knowledge that her twin sister was held within.

After half the world's population disappeared, including many of the guards and staff at the Asylum, the inmates used this to escape. Many of which have since been returned by Batwoman and the Avengers, except for Diana and Lucy. The Avengers have been using the hunt for these criminals as training for the younger members of the team.

**Stalker**

In her teenage years when Lexi began to date and her best friend Victor found this difficult to process, often going off into jealous rages and rants about how she was his and only his. This would lead to Lexi and Victor to fall out with one another. But Victor wasn't ready to let her go. Instead, he began to stalk Lexi, but never made any move to hurt her, it was something that he was always very clear on as her stalker, that he would never hurt her. The same can't be said for those around her.

In 2004, in their late teenage years, Victor's mental health seemingly took a turn for the worst, around the time that Lexi first met Bucky Barnes.

**Personality:**

_"Lexi is fearless, passionate, and reckless."_ \- Bobby about Lexi.

Lexi is idealistic, intelligent, hard-working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She is a competent, upstanding Avenger aiming to stand up for the innocent and what is right. Lexi can be stubborn, feisty, and independent and doesn't like to be told what to do.

Lexi gets annoyed when her father tries to get in the way, always forming his opinion of her boyfriends, even though it almost never changes her mind.

Lexi is tough and more than capable of taking care of herself. She takes risks, such as contacting the vigilantes for help if she believes they can help for missions. She can't resist saving people from tough situations.

Lexi is shown to have a big heart, being open-minded and inquisitive, having a tendency to see the best in the people around her.

_**After the Snap, Lexi is shown to be grieving the loss of her mother, grandfather, and Bucky. Her personality taking on a darker aspect. She now prefers to work alone, trying to save her heart from any more pain.** _

**Powers:**

**Mutant physiology:** Inheriting the mutant X gene from her mother, Lexi's DNA and cells are altered to augment her vocal cords, allowing her access to her powers.

 **Superhuman sonic scream:** Lexi is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency her scream can reach being 183 decibels. Lexi's scream can produce enough force to launch a fully-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet, kill a human by causing internal haemorrhaging or snapping their neck at close-range, and easily turn over a moving armored truck. She can even emit a scream powerful enough to stop a moving train. Lexi can also use the sonic waves of her scream for levitation.

 **Sound immunity:** Lexi is immune to her own powers or any mutant with similar sonic scream-based powers.

 **Echolocation:** Lexi can generate sound waves underwater that ricochet off of metal objects and then back at her.

 **Flight:** Lexi has the ability to fly at subsonic speeds by screaming supersonic waves towards the ground, in order to propel herself through the air and ride via sound waves.

**Abilities:**

"She really is like Batman." - Bruce Wayne about Lexi as Batwoman.

 **Peak of human physical condition:** As Batwoman, Lexi is in extraordinary physical condition, having an incredibly powerful physique from intense years of strenuous training as well as fighting crime in Gotham City, her physical prowess has garnered such a reputation for being "a total badass" that has left even Natasha Romanoff jealous of her. Tony has also noted that "nothing could be average with Lexi". Lexi's infamous physical strength is such at an inhuman level that, after seeing Lexi lift and throw around full-grown men with ease, Bruce Wayne stated that she's really like him; she is fast enough to enter and exit a room unnoticed, her reflexes and agility can throw or catch a batarang with tremendous accuracy and even striking before armed foes can fire at her in point-blank range. Lexi's durability and resilience are also remarkable as the Batsuit she wears doesn't completely absorb the pain of close-range bullet shots.

 **Acrobatics/Free-running:** As Batwoman, Lexi developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting herself, chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time or running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Her abilities allow her to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions without losing balance.

 **Honed senses:** Lexi has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly. Steve Rogers stated that Lexi's senses are so heightened that she doesn't require night-vision goggles to see in the dark.

 **Swimming/Free-diving:** Lexi is an impressive swimmer and endured long periods of free-diving without proper equipment or stopping for air, she also uses Bruce's Rebreather to further increase her diving performance.

 **Genius-level intellect:** Lexi is an extraordinarily intelligent individual seemingly having inherited two bloodlines worth of intelligence, to the point that she has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable opponents over the years. Hence, Lexi's brilliant intellect is arguably her greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to her nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, combat, exploitative networking, and business skills, which (coupled with her extensive experience utilizing them all) therefore makes Lexi the most eclectically intelligent member of the Avengers. However, Lexi is notably not quite as intelligent as Tony Stark or as tactical as Steve Rogers.

 **Tactician:** During her missions, she can think fast and seamlessly calculate the variables of every situation in her head to predict the results of her actions and quickly react as she sees fit with tremendous efficiency. Lexi's tactical abilities are so thorough that she plans contingencies for her contingencies should her plans go awry.

 **Master of deception/Manipulator:** Lexi is an extraordinarily skilled master of the arts of deception and manipulation, as she managed to successfully keep her identity as Siryn and then as Batgirl a secret for many years, not only from the public, but also from her family members as well.

 **Master engineer/Gadgeteer:** Lexi is an extremely skilled engineer, having been able to develop technologies that would be deemed by both Tony Stark and Nick Fury as some of the best on the entire planet, along with being exceptionally skilled in the use of gadgets, effectively carrying and using tons of them to fight crime.

 **Computer Hacking:** Lexi is an expert computer hacker. With her computer hacking skills, she is able to breach the highest security systems. Her skills are rivaled by none.

 **Computer Operation:** Lexi is extremely proficient with computers. She is by far the most computer literate of the Wayne family, and one of the most efficient users of computers worldwide.

 **Investigation:** Trained by the Batman himself, Lexi is on a team of the world's greatest detectives.

"I would never compare myself to a total badass like Batwoman." - Charlie Bradbury to Lexi.

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:** Due to years of fighting crime in Gotham City for many years, Lexi is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, which led her to having a reputation as being, as described by Charlie Bradbury, as a "total badass" as Batwoman.

 **Master stick-fighter:** Lexi is a greatly accomplished stick-fighter, having an expandable baton among the weaponry she carries as Batwoman.

 **Master knife wielder/Knife thrower:** Batwoman has great accuracy when she throws the batarangs, her signature non-lethal weapon, to her enemies.

 **Expert marksman:** As Batwoman, Lexi possesses an almost infallible aim, as proven when she uses her grapple gun, both for transportation in order to ascent rooftops, as well as to pull individuals or objects.

 **Master of stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:** Lexi is extremely secretive, being able to approach other individuals without being sensed. She can quickly vanish from sight after performing her heroic deeds. She is also a master escape artist, able to free herself from various confinements, such as handcuff.

"My grandfather figured it out years ago. Be more terrifying than your enemy." — Lexi

 **Intimidation:** As Batwoman, Lexi has an intimidating appearance, capable of instilling fear in her enemies, this was seen when a criminal, from Howler Asylum, cried out of fear when he saw Batwoman. However, despite this, she is not as terrifying as Bruce Wayne (under the persona of Batman)

**Equipment:**

**Batwoman suit:** As an Avenger, Lexi wears a protective black suit stylized like a bat designed to both terrify her enemies and hide her identity from them. The suit cost $10.8 million to create, was a joint project by Bryce and Tony, and is comprised of military-grade kevlar braided in enriched carbon nanotubes, making it completely bullet-proof; also it can blend into the darkness, is equipped with a remotely activated defibrillator, can adapt the wearer's body temperature to the surrounding, has a cape that allows glider-like capabilities, and a cowl with infra-red visors that fit perfectly on its eye-slits, as well as a direct comm link to the Avengers Facility.

The Batwoman suit has interchangeable colored accessories, including the bat symbol on her chest, her boots and her cape. She switches between yellow and red most often.

She also often switches wigs ranging from red, to black, to blonde.

 **Cowl Lenses:** As Batwoman, Lexi can press a button on her cowl which puts various lenses over her eyes. She has a clear lens, a telescopic-vision lens, a microscopic-vision lens, a thermal lens, and a multi-light tracer lens.

 **Bat-Belt:** As Batwoman, Lexi carries with her a utility belt consisting primarily of a strap and buckle, that houses many pouches or cylindrical cartridges attached to its outside each containing one of her various gadgets including smoke bombs, a grappling hook, and some other gadgets.

 **Batarangs:** The Batarang is a bat-shaped projectile weapon commonly used by Batwoman as a non-lethal ranged attack, and an alternative to firearms. Due to the Avengers no-killing rule. Batwoman's standard batarangs can be used as throwing weapons to strike and potentially knock out an opponent from a distances or distractions to lure them into an area for Batwoman to take them out stealthily. They are also stored with relative ease in the utility belt because of dual quick release collapsible hinges. Based on the task at hand, Batwoman carries a variety of Batarangs from Sonic Batarangs, Sonic Shock Batarangs, and Remote Control Batarangs to travel a long distance.

 **Recording device:** Lexi has a special Batarang with an audio-recording device built inside in order to listen in on her suspects during investigations.

 **Grappling gun:** As Batwoman, Lexi uses a length of monofilament wire attached to a spool. It could be used to make a quick ascent to a rooftop or offensively to pull people or objects.

 **Subdermal transmitter:** Batwoman uses a subdermal tracking device the size of a microchip in order to locate and pursue some criminals.

 **Voice filter:** Lexi uses a voice filter to disguise her voice; whenever she is talking to individuals who do not know her true identity.

 **Expandable baton:** Lexi has an hi-tech baton; that can be extended to the size of a bo-staff.

 **Laser saw:** The device can cut through anything. Lexi had previously used it as Batwoman.

 **Rebreather:** As Batwoman, Lexi would use this device to breath underwater without needing an oxygen tank.

 **Remote Hacking Device:** The Remote Hacking Device is a part of Batwoman's Utility Belt and is one of her primary gadgets. While it functions similarly to how its future counterpart handled, it also appears to be far more advanced then the Winter Soldier's version as it is capable of running machines that the Winter Soldier's can't such as cranes, and is able to use certain objects in more than one way. While it is never stated, it is implied that Batwoman herself was the inventor of the device for her own use in the field. Another possible explanation is that Batwoman's hacking skills are simply superior to the Winter Soldier's, allowing her to use the device in more ways than he can.

 **Explosive Gel:** The Explosive Gel is a gadget and occasional weapon. Batwoman can spray the gel on weak structures and trigger the gel to explode. In combat, Batwoman can use the Quickfire Explosive Gel, in which she quickly sprays the gel on the ground. When triggered, any enemy in the blast radius is knocked to the ground. The air powered weapon fires cartridges of highly destructive gelignite (a gelatinous form of explosive, used in the real world mostly for mining). Batwoman uses small amounts of the gel to minimize collateral damage and not kill bystanders (including herself).

 **Batclaw:** The Batclaw is a grapple device that allows Batwoman to pull off vent coverings on out-of-reach walls, clear objects out of her way that she can't reach normally, and make enemies drop their weapons (not including knives)

It also allows Batwoman to pull thugs off ledges, and in combat, it can pull them toward her until they eventually fall over.

 **Grapnel Gun:** The Grapnel Gun is one of the main gadgets used by the Batwoman. It serves as a mode of transportation that enables her to travel across vast distances and reach places that are simply out of reach.

 **Motorcycle:** Lexi has stored her former motorcycle in the garage of the Clock Tower, she finds it hard to be around the vehicle given that it hold fond memories for her and Bucky.

 **Batmobile #1:** Lexi has but rarely uses her grandfather's Batmobile. It is an imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle.

**Batmobile #2: _After the Snap, Lexi spent a lot of time in the Batcave, hold up and working on her own version of the Batmobile with advanced battle mode. Tony considers this vehicle more tank than a car but is impressed by the engineering behind it._**

**Batwing** : Batwoman's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by her against Thanos and his army. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Tony from within either the Avenger Compound or the Clock Tower, via the Batcomputer.

**Batcomputer:** Lexi's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Clock Tower, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing her to be up to date with all the goings-on in her city. When Batwoman is out on Avenger missions, Tony sometimes utilizes the Batcomputer to help the Avengers with a specific task.

**Avengers:**

Steve Rogers/Captain Rogers/Formerly Captain America. (Friend. Ally. Teammate.)

Sam Wilson/Captain America/Formerly The Falcon (Friend. Ally. Teammate.) - _**dusted**_

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Friend. Ally. Teammate.)

Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Friend. Ally. Teammate. Occasional Batwoman Partner.)

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Friend. Ally. Teammate.) - _**dusted**_

Vision (Friend. Ally. Teammate.) _- **deceased**_

Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Friend. Ally. Teammate.) - _**dusted**_

Thor (Friend. Ally. Teammate.)

Bruce Banner/Hulk (Friend. Ally. Teammate.)

**Other Characters:**

Cassandra Grayson/Robin (Friend. Family. Ally. Teammate.)

Einar/Enchantress (Daughter of Loki and Poison Ivy. Enemy.)


	2. Other Cast

**Annabeth Crane/Viper (Scarecrow's daughter. Has a natural, biological gifted with venom and toxins)**

**\- Svetlana Khodchnkova**

**Henry Cobblepot/Monocle (Penguin's Grandson)**

**\- Robin Taylor**

**Katherine Nigma-Dent/Magik-8 (Riddler's daughter. Married to Harvey Dent Jr)**

**\- Erin Richards**

**Harvey Dent Jr/Manhattan (Harvey Dent's Son. Married to Katherine Nigma-Dent)**

**\- Ben McKenzie**

**Conrad Lynns/Heatwave (Firefly's son)**

**\- Dominic Purcell**

**Carmen Valentin/Chinadoll (Daughter of Prof. Pyg. Likes to glue white masks to people's faces to suffocate them)**

**\- Eiza González**

**Deathstroke's protege/Nick Fury's Daughter - Jemimah** **Fury/Gemini**

**\- Jessica Lucas**

**Cassandra Grayson**

**\- Chloe Grace Mortez**

**James 'Jimmy' Grayson**

**\- Jake Johnson**

**Alfred Pennyworth (Robot)**

**\- Michael Caine**

**Diana Stark Wayne**

**\- Jurnee Diana Smollett-Bell**

**Victor Smith/Quinn/The Joker (Son of Joker and Harley. Twin brother of Lucy. Stalker of Lexi. Infatuated and in love with her)**

**\- Cameron Monaghan**

**Lucy/Smith/Quinn/Flashpoint (Daughter of Joker and Harley. Twin sister of Victor. Wife of Diana. Has a love of flash grenades)**

**\- Francesca Root-Dodson**

**Einar (Daughter of Loki and Poison Ivy)**

**-** **Emma Dumont**

**Luke Fox (Son of Lucius Fox)**

**\- Chris Chalk**


	3. Timeline

**Timeline:**

All MCU dates are pushed back a year except for birth dates, so Tony is still born in 1970 and all the Captain America dates are the same because of it being tied to WW2.

1986: Lexi and Diana are born.

Between 1986-1993: Lexi and Diana meet Lucy and Victor.

1993: Lexi and Diana are attacked by the Scarecrow. Diana struggles to recover, eventually leading to her being institutionalized. The Sean Cassidy Asylum for the Criminally Insane is opened, also knows as the Howler Asylum. Diana and Lucy are eventually admitted to the asylum after a stint of criminal activity.

1994: Bruce Banner's accident. The Hulk is born.

1999: Tony is kidnapped. Iron Man is born.

2000: Inspired by her father, 14-year-old Lexi becomes Siryn, a vigilante prowling the night.

2000-2001: Lexi starts dating. She falls out with her best friend, Victor.

2001: Bryce finds out about Siryn after Lexi is injured by the Joker, she scolds Lexi and destroys her vigilante suit, Lexi runs to her dad for comfort. Bryce later gives Lexi her first Batgirl suit, with the warning that they go out together not alone.

2002: Events of Avengers 1. Lexi is 16 years old, and still going by Batgirl. She and Bryce are recruited to the Avengers.

Late 2002: Bryce retires as Batwoman to concentrate on Wayne Enterprises, knowing that there is a team out there.

2003: Lexi takes over as Batwoman retiring Batgirl. Lexi joins Shield, she's paired with Steve Rogers on the Strike taskforce.

2004: Events of Winter Solider. Lexi first meets Bucky whilst working with Steve. Victor's mental health takes a dive and he becomes increasingly unstable.

2005: Events of Ultron. Avengers move to the Compound. Tony converts the old Tower into the Clock Tower for Lexi.

2006: Events of Civil War. Tony is heartbroken when Lexi sides with Steve. But the Wayne family does not bend to government forces and they do not freely give over their free will. Bryce dons to Batwoman suit for one last mission. She helps Steve in breaking into the Raft to save Team Cap. Lexi agrees to stay in Wakanda for Steve. She and Shuri work on a way to undo Bucky's brainwashing. Successfully breaking him free. Lexi and Bucky spend the next 2 years bonding, and building a relationship.

Late 2007: Bucky says he loves Lexi. She returns the affection.

2008: The Snap. Lexi loses Bucky and then has to worry about Tony's health.

2008/2009: Wedding of Tony and Pepper. Birth of Morgan Stark. Lexi struggles through both of these events but she does dote on her little sister.

2013: Time Heist. The Blip. Battle of Earth. Death of Bobby Singer. Dean and Cas go to Purgatory. Steve hands over the Captain America shield to Sam. Tony is told to take it easy and becomes the Avengers version of Oracle (I imagine he would also love to be called Oracle). Lexi and Bucky move into the Clock Tower together whilst the Compound is being rebuilt.

Steve takes up training the next generation of Avengers with the help of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

**This story takes place between 2008 and 2013.**


	4. Prologue

Lexi sleeps on her couch in the Clock Tower, she'd drunk herself into a state the night before and didn't make it to her bed. It's been two months since the Snap. Two months since she lost everything and she's been getting into a state most nights since she left the Avenger Compound behind her. She can't go back there. She can't go anywhere without the reminder of Bucky, or her mom, or her grandfather there and kicking her ass. The elevator doors open revealing Tony in a wheelchair. He's still no 100% and he's been told to take it easy. And Pepper is making him use the stupid wheelchair. He pushes himself towards the living area, towards his daughter. She doesn't even react. She's lost in her nightmare.

..................

**Past (One Month Earlier):**

_There is a shed on a farm, surrounded by scenic lush tropical fauna on a planet somewhere in the universe. Here, Thanos is walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a sack. He walks over to the shed, with a dragging quality to his legs, like it pains him to walk. He enters what is presumably his living quarters, and tries to sit down with great effort. His whole left side is burnt black with blisters; He looks ridiculously pathetic. Suddenly, Carol Danvers flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head. Behind them, Steve walks in dressed in his darker Captain America suit with Lexi and Natasha flanking him both in their respective suits. Rocket goes over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet and kicks it over, as everyone realizes that there are no stones in it._

_"Oh no." He breaths, Steve glances at the empty gauntlet and then back at Thanos._

_"Where are they?" He asks Thanos._

_"Answer the question!" Carol demands._

_"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation." Thanos answers._

_"You murdered trillions!" Bruce pushes him to the ground wearing Hulk Buster armor._

_"You should be grateful." Thanos is then punched by Hulk Buster armor._

_"Where are the Stones?" Natasha inquires._

_"Gone. Reduced to atoms."_

_"You used them two days ago!" Bruce points out._

_"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be." Thanos sits himself a little straighter "I am... inevitable."_

_"We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying." Rhodey offers, desperation in his voice._

_"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula offers._

_"Ah, thank you, daughter." Nebula looks down, a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Lexi's face twists with grief and rage as she moves closer to Thanos, sidestepping her friends, her fingers pull a gun from the back of her suit under her cape, and before anyone can stop her, she shoots Thanos in the head....multiple times before she lets out a cry, his head literally explodes from the sonic force as the others cover their ears. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor. Nebula wipes off some of the blood spatter._

_"What... What did you do?" Rocket asks her. Lexi looks broken, realizing what she has done, she looks at the gun in her hand and then drops it before reaching for her throat. Thor places his hand on her shoulder._

_"She went for the head" He answers for her. Lexi shakes off Thor's hand and walks away from them, heading out of the shed, she reaches the door and leans heavily against the frame as she reaches up and pulls off her cowl and wig, dropping them to the floor she heads outside. Steve watches her sadly before he follows her. Her knees give out and she falls to the dirt beneath her, she lets out a choked cry and closes her eyes. Steve kneels at her side and pulls her to him, her head buried in his chest she cries, her hands clutching to the back of her suit._

..................

**Present:**

Tony stares down at a sleeping Lexi as she tosses and turns on the couch in the Clock Tower. He's here because no one had seen or heard from her in days, he was worried, he needed to see her, to make sure that she is still here, still alive. And even that is debatable. She looks like hell, smells like it as well. He wrinkles his nose and glances around. He's never seen the Clock Tower look like Batwoman went three rounds with the Hulk before. His eyes find the broken frame on the coffee table, the glass shattered, but he can make out the photo inside, one of Lexi and Bryce. Lexi jerks awake and lets out a small sonic cry. Tony cringes and rubs his ear on his shoulder.

"Bad dream?" Tony asks her, she sniffles and looks away from him.

"Sort of" she answers. "I dream about the same thing I've been dreaming about for weeks" she admits and rubs her hands over her face and through her hair.

"Thanos, huh?" he asks, she nods and then looks at him, she takes a deep breath and tries to smile, it doesn't really work.

"How are you feeling?" She asks him.

"This isn't about me, kiddo" he counters turning it back on her. "You going to go outside today?" she wrinkles her nose. "You going to shower at least, cause it's starting to smell like someone died in here" she bursts into tears. "Oh man, wrong choice of words" Tony scolds himself as she buries her face in her hands. "I just meant..." he starts and then stops because nothing he can say will make any of this better for her. She's lost too much. "I know you kind of got a whole whammy from this whole thing" Tony whispers. "Probably a bit more than the rest of us" he adds as he takes her hand. "But your mom, and your grandfather, and yeah, I guess even Barnes, wouldn't want this to stop you from being you" He points out. "They'd want you out there and doing what you do, especially now, especially when the people need to see the Bat is still here"

"I don't want to do that anymore" she admits quietly. "I don't want to be anything" she tugs on the shirt she's wearing, it's one of Bucky's, one she'd stolen before the Snap, one before he _died._ It doesn't even smell like him anymore.

"Lexi" Tony whispers. "Come on, kiddo, you can do this...I know you can...you just have to get up....." he brushes his thumb over the back of her hand. "What's that thing Alfred likes to tell all you bats?" he asks her. "Hmm?" she sniffles and looks at him. "Why do we fall?" He asks her, she takes a breath.

"So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." She answers, she'd heard that from Alfred so many times over the years, they all have, it's the one piece of advice that he gave to everyone he sees struggling. Tony nods at her.

"So...pick yourself up" he tugs on her hand trying to get her to move. She nods a little and pushes the blanket from her legs and turns her feet to the floor before she stands, Tony lets out a breath, because he knows, he knows just how hard it is to get back up. But he knows just how strong Lexi is.


	5. Chapter One

Tony cleans up a little whilst he waits for Lexi to shower. It's difficult for him to do whilst pushing himself around in a wheelchair but he gets it done. Lexi sweeps her hair back as she leaves her bedroom and heads into the kitchen where Tony is setting the broken glass from the frame into the trash can.

“So what now?” she asks him. “I got up, I had a shower....”

“Well, first things first, you need to call Alfred” Tony offers. “Make sure he's okay on his own and to check on Cassandra” Lexi nods a little, she should have already done that, Cassandra is only 15 years old and on her own now, only has Alfred to look after her, Lexi knows James will be too busy working, dealing with everything that has happened to the world. The NYPD needs him. “It might be a good idea to bring them both here, if you plan on staying here”

“Where else would I go?” Lexi asks.

“Lex” Tony starts softly. “You're going to be named CEO of Wayne Enterprises” She takes a deep breath. “You now own Wayne Manor and the Glasshouse” she looks away from him, that sinking in, she never even thought about inheritance. Bryce and Bruce are dead, which leaves her. She is the last Wayne. She gets it all.

“I don't want it” she is quick to point out. “I don't want any of it...”

“Don't do something stupid because you are upset, give it time....” Tony begs of her. “Okay?” she lets out a breath and then nods. “Good girl” She takes a breath and moves closer to him. “So...I have to ask because it is driving me crazy” Tony starts. “What's this?” he asks motioning to the wrapped gift on her kitchen counter.

“It was delivered this morning” She admits as she moves to the coffee machine.

“You haven't opened it” he points out the obvious. She glances at him.

“And people say I am the detective” she mumbles, he shoots her a look. “I'm not in the mood for gifts” she grumbles and grabs her mug from the cabinet so she can pour out the coffee. He watches her, his eyes telling her that he wants her to open it otherwise he is going to open it himself. She sighs. “Just do it,” she tells him as she moves to his side. “I know you are dying to” Tony nods in agreement. He pulls open the ribbon and the box lid bursts open and a sad, crying clown on a spring burst up and starts swaying. Lexi lets out a breath and pokes the clown's head making him swing harder.

“Well,” Tony starts. “That's not a bad omen” he mumbles sarcastically.

“Half the world is gone but this psycho remains” She offers flatly. “Of course he does” It is just her luck. She loses almost everyone she loves and yet this maniac, this one guy that has been a thorn in her entire life is still out there and ready to ruin her life further.

“There's a card” Tony states as he picks the card out of the box. “Come find me, Batsy” Tony reads from it. “There is then a bunch of numbers, which I am assuming are coordinates” Lexi takes the card from him and looks over it before she is walking towards the elevator. “Where are you going?”

“I'm going after him” Lexi answers. “I'm going to end this, once and for all”

“You can't go” Tony scolds. “When was the last time you ate? Or slept a full night? You're not 100%, kiddo”

“I am capable of taking down one insane whack job” She argues. “You told me to get up and be the Bat....that's what I am doing”

“After you've rested” he counters. “Just take a nap...have a sandwich”

“I'm not hungry and I don't want to sleep” She snaps at him. “I want to go after Victor, I want to put a stop to this! He cannot do this to me, not now, not after everything I've been through”

“So you want to add another name to the list of people you've lost, Lexi” Tony argues with her. “He was your friend once, your best friend, and now you're talking as if you have no care about what happens to him”

“I don't” she agrees with him. “I don't care, not anymore, he does not get to live when so many good people have died” she steps into the elevator. “This is long overdue” she adds as the door closes. Tony sighs a little and pulls his cell phone from his pocket before dialing.

“Steve, it's Tony, I know...I know things haven't been.....”

“What do you need?” Steve asks him, knowing what he is trying to say to him. Things have not been the same since the Snap. The Avengers are running on a skeleton crew and they're all dealing. But Tony knows that when it comes down to it, they would all do anything for Lexi.

“Lexi's going after Victor and I don't think she's in the right headspace, can you get to the Batcomputer in my old office? Be on standby?”

“Of course” Steve assures him. “I'm already at the Compound, I came looking for you actually, I got a call from Commissioner Grayson about the Asylum”

“Howlers?” Tony asks, Steve hums. “What about it?” Tony adds.

“There was an incident after...” Steve pauses slightly, not wanting to voice it. “Those that were left, the inmates....they escaped”

“What?” Tony asks. “How many?”

“Unknown” Steve answers. “Grayson's still trying to figure that out but thought we should know, he also said he tried Lexi...”

“Yeah, she's not really doing the whole phone thing at the minute” Tony admits. “And you know....thanks for this” Tony then hangs up, that's enough embarrassment for one day.

…............

Batwoman....well, Lexi drops down into a crouch onto a rooftop before standing and sweeping her cape back slightly. She stalks forward to the edge and peers at the building across from her. She reaches up and touches the coms through her cowl.

“I'm here” she states. “Are you sure this is it?” Lexi asks into her coms.

“This is where the coordinates lead” Tony answers her as he types away at the Batcomputer. “Keep the coms line open” Tony warns her. “Steve's connected from the Compound, just in case you need help”

“I won't” Lexi counters and then holds out her hand and fires her grapnel gun up at the roof access before she is pulled from the roof and towards that location.

….....

It's an abandoned sweets factory that she's been lead to. And it's empty. Every corner of it empty. She expected some kind of resistance. Some small force of men ready to attack her. But there is nothing. Just instructions, arrows on the walls and floors in colorful paint leading her further in, to a room with a target painted on the door. This has to be it then. Lexi takes a deep breath and walks towards the door.


	6. Chapter Two

Inside the room, it's eerie. The sound of a life support machine flatlining ringing out and Lucy Quinn's crying sobs. Lexi pushes open the door and steps inside. Lucy is a surprise, last she heard Lucy was at Howler and very much locked down. Obviously, Lexi has missed a step here.

"Why, why, why, why, why?!" Lucy wails from the floor, knelt beside Victor's seemingly deceased body, slumped in a wheelchair and hooked up to a number of machines. What the hell has he been doing in here? Her eyes scan around at the numerous amounts of scientific equipment, chemistry sets, real professional equipment. This isn't Victor's thing. He's not a scientist. But she needs to deal with Victor and Lucy first, and worry about everything else later. Lexi approaches the Quinn siblings, her shadow falling over Lucy who turns to glare at Lexi. "You!" Lucy yells.

"Get out of my way, Quinn" Lexi snaps at her.

"Leave us alone!" Lucy yells back. "Just leave me with my brother"

"I said move" Lexi grabs Lucy's arm and yanks her away from Victor and throws her aside. Lexi stares down at Victor. For all her talk, Tony was right, Victor was her friend and she didn't want him to die. She would never have killed him. Too many years as best friends, too many years inseparable, too many years of fun and laughter despite everything that came after it.

"This is all your fault!" Lucy accuses, Lexi glances at all the medical equipment that Victor is hooked up to. "You've ignored him for years. Broke his heart. And for what?! Why are you so mean?!" Lexi looks at Lucy who actually shrinks under the bat glare. Lexi turns back to the machines only for the real, and very much alive, Victor to pounce on her back.

"Surprise!" He states as he shoves an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, a green gas oozing from it. Lexi struggles against Victor who laughs in her ear. Lexi gets hold of him and throws him from her back. She coughs and splutters as she falls to her knees gasping for clean air.

"Lexi!" Tony's voice echoes in her ear. Victor laughs and steps closer to her.

"You fell for the ol'fake body gag, Batsy" he teases and then backs away from her, he nods to Lucy who chuckles and drags a baseball bat along behind her as she stalks towards Lexi.

"Batter up!" Lucy teases and then swings the bat at Lexi's chest, winding her, Lucy swings again, this time at Lexi's head, Lexi cries out a little and groans. Lucy swings at her head again, this time hitting Lexi really hard in the side of her head.

"Easy on the face!" Victor scolds his sister as Lexi falls onto her side, her exhaustion and lack of energy catching up with whatever was in that gas. Victor snatches the bat from Lucy who sticks out her tongue at him. Lexi blinks slightly.

"Lex, come one, kiddo, talk to me" Tony begs in her ear but it's distant. "Steve" Tony adds as Lexi loses consciousness.

................

Lexi wakes with a groan and finds herself constrained to a chair by ropes. She shifts and looks around. Lucy is sat on a table filing her nails with a dark smirk as she glares at Lexi. Lexi turns her eyes to Victor who has removed the deceased from the wheelchair and placed himself in it to watch her. He cocks his head when he notices she's awake.

"What have you been doing here?" Lexi asks Victor who pushes himself out of the chair and strides towards her.

"Lex" Tony whispers in her ear. "Steve's on his way, just hang in their, kiddo"

"You know, we used to hear so many stories about how infamous the Joker was" Victor starts, Lucy nods in agreement. "How he and Batman were _made for each other_." Victor sings with a cackle. "But they were wrong" he leans his hands on her arms strapped to the chair arms. "They were paving the way for something greater...." Victor searches her eyes. "You and me," he tells her as he leans closer. Lexi leans away from him. "They had to meet, they had to fight, for us to meet, for us to become who we are, who we were meant to be" he releases her arm and reaches for her cowl, he yanks it from her head and throws it away. "The Joker and the Bat" he offers. "Tale as old as time" he purrs and nuzzles into her cheek. "But as for why you are here, now, with me" Victor walks away from her and then spins on one foot to face her again. "Our father" He motions to Lucy as his other hand pulls a vial of blood from his pocket. "He left us a parting gift" Lexi looks at the vial and then at Victor.

"His blood...." Lexi whispers.

"I am sure you know the story surrounding his death" Lucy offers.

"He went crazy, infected himself with some...toxin that burnt through him, ate away at his insides until there was nothing left...." Lexi informs them.

"Yes, so says the Batfam" Victor offers and then smirks. "I've had some scientist... _volunteers_...working on a new substance. They take out the toxin in dear old daddie-o's blood...." Victor explains turning the vial around in his hand. "And put it in some of mine"

"Why would you do that?" Lexi asks him.

"No, no," Victor moves to her and touches her face. "Not in me...blood taken out of me" he assures her. "But it is so nice to know that you still care, my love" he searches her eyes and then kisses her, she cringes and tries to pull away from him, he laughs pulling back from her. "Now" he starts walking away from her then turns back to her. "Now there's a tiny bit of me...in you too, toots" Lexi frowns and then looks up, at her side are bags of blood hooked up and attached to wires that are attached to her arm. She snaps her head around to Victor.

"What have you done to me!?" she snaps at him as she struggles harder against the chair she's tied to.

"Oh, c'mon" Victor teases. "Don't tell me it's not what you always wanted" he smirks at her. "Now I'll always be with you" the glass ceiling above them shatters as Steve drops down between Lexi and Victor. He glares at Victor who just laughs and throws down a smoke grenade filling the room with green smoke. Steve turns his head and coughs slightly. When the smoke clears, Victor and Lucy are gone. Steve turns and hurries to Lexi, quickly untying her. She yanks out the needles in her arm and throws them aside. Steve helps her up and looks over her.

"I'm fine" She assures him, shaking off his hold and moving to a table of papers. "There has to be something" she rummages through them fast, trying to find an answer to whatever Victor has done to her. There is a beeping that causes both of them to turn to the noise finding a clown shaped bomb strapped to a chemical bench. "You've got to be kidding me" Lexi complains. She and Steve move towards one another, Steve's arm wrapping around Lexi, she holds up her wrist and sends up her grapnel hook that pulls them both up and out of the glass ceiling before they are both running across the roof to reach the edge, and just as the jump for the next rooftop, the building behind them explodes. Lexi rolls across the rooftop and groans slightly with the force. Steve slides against the gravel and catches himself.


	7. Chapter Three

Lexi sits on the roof and lets out an annoyed breath, any answer to what Victor did to her would have been in that building, and it's all gone now. She doesn't feel any different but she knows it can take a while for things like this to sink in, to take effect. She knows the stories around the Joker's demise, how truly insane he went at the end because of the toxin in his blood, and now it is in hers. Steve holds out his hand and she lifts her eyes to it before taking it, he pulls her to her feet.

“You okay?” Steve asks her. “You're gone really white. And you're bleeding” He adds pulling up her arm where she bleeds from where she had yanked out the needles that Victor had put in her. She looks down and then covers her arm with her hand.

“It's nothing, just a scratch” she looks back at the burning building. “Let's get out of here,” she tells him as sirens sound in the distance. Steve nods in agreement before they are both walking away.

…........

Steve keeps an eye on Lexi as they ride the elevator of the Clock Tower up to the Batcave, she was silent on the way back, mulling over something. Everything probably. The doors open and Tony is waiting for them as they step out. Tony wheels towards them both, his eyes scanning over Lexi before he shoots her a disappointed look.

“I told you” he scolds. “I told you you weren't ready to face him”

“Tony” Steve starts.

“Don't” Tony stops him. “She's my daughter...I get to scold her” Steve holds up his hands.

“I just want to shower and sleep” Lexi comments.

“No,” Tony tells her. “Bruce is on his way, he's going to give you a once over.....”

“I feel fine” Lexi argues. “I've had worse” Tony moves towards her as she drops onto the couch with a groan, her arm going around her waist. Tony follows after her, wanting to continue this. Tony searches her eyes before he reaches for her head. “I'm fine,” She tells Tony as she slaps away his hand from her. “I am more worried about Lucy being out of Howler” she comments, Tony and Steve share a look before Tony turns to her.

“Look, with everything that happened, half the staff at Howler disappeared, the inmates....then escaped” she lets out a breath through her nose. “I was going to tell you when you got back” Tony defends himself. “And I did”

“I'm going to take off the suit” She offers and then stands to walk away from Tony who lets out a breath. Tony and Steve both watch her get into the elevator which closes behind her.

“I see what you mean” Steve states. “She's not ready to be going out and....”

“Yeah, well, I told her that and she went anyway” Tony complains. “It's that psycho” He points out. “Victor has always been a pressure point for her. And after everything she has lost, everyone she has lost, he still remains, it just kind of threw her for six” Tony runs his fingers through his hair. “I should call Cassandra” Tony states. “And the Commissioner, get a lead on this Howler break out, see what the damage is”

“You were told to take it easy” Steve reminds him, Tony scoffs.

“How can I do that when my child is hurting?” Tony asks him. “I can't just stop and leave her to do herself, she will destroy herself, she's....” he snorts. “Just like me”

“Yeah, she is” Steve agrees. “Which means that she will come out of this stronger, that she will be just fine” Tony gives a short smile and shrugs. “And we're here too” Steve adds. “She is an Avenger, and we are her family too” Tony nods and looks down as he gets upset, he hasn't really had the time himself to grieve for his best friend, Bryce is gone, a woman he has known since he was a kid, a woman he grew up beside, a woman who gave him two daughters.

“Yeah” Tony agrees.

“I'll stay with her tonight” Steve offers. “Make sure she's okay”

“I never asked” Tony starts. “How are you doing? With Sharon, Barnes, and Wilson?” Steve clears his throat and nods.

“Managing” Steve answers. “We all lost someone, Tony, we have to stick together to get through this” Tony fiddles with the wheel of his wheelchair before he moves himself to the elevator.

“Call if she needs anything” Tony offers before disappearing inside. Steve lets out a breath and looks around.

….............

Lexi sits in the bottom of her shower, just staring ahead as the water washes down over her. The streams of water hiding her tears as she cries. It's all just catching up, sucking every last piece of hope from her, breaking every inch of love and justice from her soul. She lifts her head, her eyes hardening slightly. Because to survive her broken heart, something darker needs to settle into place. She stands and steps out of the shower and grabs a towel from the side. Darkness has always been her cloak, her comfort, now she must relish in it to survive.


	8. Chapter Four

Lexi stares up at the Avenger Compound, she hasn't been back since the whole thing with Thanos, even after returning from that mission into space she went straight to the Clock Tower, she didn't want to go to the Compound and have to experience the failure that stunk up the place. It's been a week since her whole run-in with Victor and she feels no different, she thinks he may have been bluffing, trying to scare her, trying to get her to react to him. It worked. She did start to freak out and then it occupied her mind for an entire week. Rhodey walks towards her and waves slightly. She waves back and gives him a sad smile as he reaches her. He instantly hugs her tightly. Her hands clutching to the back of his jacket.

"It's good to see you," Rhodey tells her warmly. She knows she's been kind of letting her friends down by staying away, that they are all hurting as much as she is, and Rhodey is her godfather, she should have at least called him to tell him she was alright. She pulls back from him and he touches her arm. "How you doing?" he asks her, she shrugs a little.

"I'm alive, so..." she answers. Rhodey kisses her head before heading inside as Tony moves to Lexi's side. Tony can sense her unease and her reluctance.

"You need to be here," Tony tells her, she sighs and nods a little. "And I am here with you" he promises her. "As is Alfred"

"I know" She whispers.

"You're still looking a little pale" He points out and presses the back of his hand to her head, she pulls away from a little.

"I just haven't been sleeping" she counters. "I'm fine, really....." he doesn't fully believe her, but there is some of him in her and he knows that she won't make a fuss when sick or ill, she will not want anything to stop her.

...........

Lexi sits beside Tony on one side and Alfred on her other in the Avenger Compound living area. They're meeting with the lawyer now in charge of the Wayne family, Mr. Harrison, given that their last one was affected by the Snap and it's taken them a while to bring someone else onto the project. Lexi already knew this day was coming, it had to, someone had to be put in charge of Wayne Enterprises and she is the last living Wayne left. She is the last of her family. The last of the Batfamily line left living and breathing. Harrison clears his throat to begin, also pulling Lexi from her thoughts.

"The last will and testament of the deceased, Bruce Wayne...In the event of my death, I hereby declare that all my worldly possessions pass to my granddaughter, Alexandria Maria Stark Wayne..." Lexi's eyes widen slightly, she didn't think Bruce would leave her everything, she expected a car maybe, not...everything. He's left her everything. She can't talk. She can't form words at this point. Tony glances at her and then back at Harrison.

"What is she looking at?" Tony asks for her.

"Personal effects" Harrison answers. "Everything that is currently within Wayne Manor, and everything in the storage lock-up Mr. Wayne owned. There are a number of sports cars, a few classical cars, as well as Wayne Manor itself and the land surrounding it." He explains. "Numerous horses and stables. His shares in Wayne Enterprises. And a vast fortune" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Estimated at $9.2 billion" Harrison looks at Lexi who watches her fingers in her lap. "Miss Stark Wayne" She lifts her eyes. "I understand that this is difficult for you, but.....Your mother..." Harrison whispers touching another file on the table. "I have her will here too if you would like to go through it now"

"We can take a break," Tony tells Lexi.

"No" she shakes her head. "No, I want to keep going" she sits up straighter in her seat. She looks at Harrison. "Keep going"

"She asked that I give you this first" he holds out a letter to Lexi who stares at it before she reaches up and takes it from him. Her fingers shake as she pulls it closer and opens the envelope. She pulls out the card from inside. Her mother's handwriting there for her to see.

............

_Dearest Alexandria,_

_In the years since I have taken to training you as my protegee, I have begun to feel very mortal, which prompts this note to you. Perhaps I'm being paranoid. I hope so. In any case, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. As I write this, you're 17 years old and a fine, good-hearted teenager. So I'm sure you'll be a fine, good-hearted woman. But that's all I know. I don't know what happened to me or your father, or how life has turned out for you. I don't even know how old you are at the very moment you are reading this._

_I ask that you honor the Wayne family legacy and commit yourself to the improvement of Gotham City, its institutions, and its citizens... Please be strong. You are young but destined for so many great things. Make the most of your opportunities. Use them to give back to a city that has given us so much, to change the lives of millions of people._

_Do not be frivolous with this wealth. Please do not waste it all on fast cars, and outrageous clothes, and the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle. Invest in Gotham. Treat its people like family, watch over them, and use this money to safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret is I will not see you grow into the good and beautiful woman I know you will become. And finally, my beautiful little girl... I ask that you never abandon our city to fate. We have lived through dark days, and no doubt there are more to come. But it is the good and great who stand up for the world when others turn and run... In death, I will love you forever._

_Your Mother, Bryce._

..................

Tony rubs Lexi's shoulder as she cries at his side, her fingers holding to Alfred's hand, she's rather glad he is a robot and not a man because she is sure she would have broken his hand by now. Harrison gives her a moment to process the letter before he pulls a piece of paper closer to him. Lexi clears her throat and sets the letter in her lap before nodding.

"The last will and testament of the deceased, Bryce Wayne..." Harrison reads. "In the event of my death, I hereby declare that all my worldly possessions pass to my daughter, Alexandria Maria Stark Wayne..." He reads and gives her a sad smile knowing that all of this fortune, all of the money, will not bring back her mother or grandfather. Lexi takes a deep breath and looks at Tony, he touches her arm and leans closer to kiss her forehead.

.............

Lexi pulls on her jacket after the meeting, her mind reeling. She thinks she knows why both Bruce and Bryce left her every penny and every object they own. Because she is the current Bat. And they want to make sure she is prepared and equipped for every little thing. Harrison approaches Lexi and she turns to him.

"If you wish, we can meet to discuss what that means in regards to your possessions" he offers Lexi. "And organize your assets at a later date. I have also been asked to make sure you know that you are to meet with your mother's business manager at Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Luke Fox, in the next week" Lexi nods a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison" She offers as she holds out her hand to him, he takes it and shakes.

"It was nice meeting you, wish it had been under better circumstances of course, but...." he releases her hand and she nods before she watches him walk away from her.


	9. Chapter Five

The CEO's office in Wayne Enterprises is ornate and large, just as to be expected for Wayne Enterprises, it's actually been so long since she was last in here. Everything seems smaller to her adult eyes. Luke Fox approaches her and clears his throat to get her attention. She turns to face him. He holds out his hand to Lexi who takes it.

“Luke Fox, Miss Stark-Wayne” he offers and then releases her hand. “You probably don't remember me” Luke admits, she cocks her head a little. “I used to visit with my father when he worked here, your mother used to bring you in with her, and you'd sit down in R and D and play with the equipment...I used to be there when my father would scold you” Lexi smiles softly.

“I remember you” she assures him softly. “I had no idea my mother hired you”

“Straight out of high school” he admits. “I started as an intern and worked my way up over the last fifteen years...I took over as Bryce's business manager after my father retired” Lexi nods a little. “I just have a few things for you to sign before we can get started” He pulls a stack of papers from the file in his arm. “Mostly approval of paycheques for the last two months”

“People haven't been paid?” Lexi asks as she takes the files from him.

“No CEO” he answers. “And we had to figure out which members of staff survived....whatever the hell it was that happened. And now, we just need you to sign off on them” she nods a little and turns to approach the desk. “You know...Your mother wanted to retain her father's desk when she took over but we can change it” he offers as she moves towards it. “Find something more to your tastes”

“No” Lexi stops him. “No, let's keep it” Luke nods as she runs her fingers over the desk before she takes a seat and grabs a pen to sign the forms. Luke watches her, studying her, trying to figure out where she stands on the whole Bat thing. She glances to the small figurine on the desk and then casts her eyes to Luke, he raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you know?” she asks him.

“Know what?” he counters, the two of them sharing a look. She reaches for the figurine and pushes at the head to reveal a small button within. She presses the button and the shutters around the room close and a panel on the wall opens to reveal Bryce's old Batwoman suit. Lexi takes a breath and approaches it.

“It's just like mine” she states softly. She knew her mother would have had a suit but this is almost identical to her suit, Bryce's has a bit more red to it though, the seam lines, the lining of the cloak.

“How long?” he asks her.

“Since 2002” She answers as she looks over the suit. “How long have you known?”

“2000” He offers. “It was an accident, your mother appeared in this office whilst I was organizing her files....she was wearing her Batsuit but the cowl was missing. I kind of figured it out” she snorts a little. “So you were Batgirl, huh? I always wondered who I was making those suits for” he teases. “Man, I should have figured it out....” she chuckles a little. “First Bruce, then Bryce, of course, you were going to be the next Bat” he then smirks a little as he moves to the desk. “Come on, I’ve got something to show you,” Luke tells her as he presses the button again and the office goes back to normal.

…........

Luke shows Lexi the lower floor warehouse of Wayne Enterprises' main building. He points out certain pieces of equipment, projects that are underway. Lexi tries to follow what he is saying but her eyes are drawn to some kind of vehicle, covered by a tarp. Huge tires are visible. Lexi's eyes sparkle with interest as she moves towards it.

“What’s that?” She asks, Luke follows her eyes and then smirks.

“The Tumbler? Oh, you wouldn’t be interested in that.” he teases, she shoots him a look before she moves closer to the Tumbler, Luke follows behind and pulls off the tarp with a flourish. Lexi lets out a breath as she stares at the vehicle. Luke presses a button on the tablet in his hand and the top of the Tumble unlocks and opens to reveal the cockpit. Lexi climbs into the driver's seat and looks around the cockpit. Luke stands on the side and peers in to talk to her. “She was built on specs your mother brought to me,” Luke tells her. “Inspired by the original Batmobile but altered for the modern world” Lexi seems to be relaxing in the seat, her eyes filled with joy for the first time in months. “WayneTech hybrid power cell with jet turbine and kinetic energy recovery system” Luke explains. “1200 bhp, top speed 209 mph; 0-60 mph in 2.7 seconds. Nitro-methane fuel. Advanced all-terrain traction technology. Carbon nanotube aggregate armored plating. With advanced battle mode including a Vulcan Gun, a 60mm Cannon and Riot Suppressor.” He lists off watching her face. “If you hit that button...” Lexi reaches to the button indicated. “NO, NOT NOW!!” Lexi pulls her hand back. “It activates the afterburner” He explains. “For sudden bursts of speed. So..What do you think?” Luke asks her, Lexi turns to Luke with a slight smile.

“Does it come in black?” She counters, he smiles back at her. Lexi pushes herself up and out of the vehicle before jumping down. “Okay, Fox” she starts and turns to him. “What else you got?”

“The car not enough?” he teases and then nods for her to follow him. “Well, I suppose, if we're really going for the Bat experience” Luke leads her on.

“Tell me about this place,” she asks of him as he leaders her further into the warehouse.

“After your mother took over, the Wayne Enterprises board thought to set up fourteen different defense subsidiaries behind her back. Bryce didn't like that. So when she found out, she fired them all....they all thought they could take advantage of a young businesswoman...forgetting that she was a Wayne I suspect” Lexi smiles a little, that sounds like her mother. “She had my father, and then me, shuttering them and consolidating all the prototypes under one roof. My roof.”

“Why?” Lexi asks.

“Stop them falling into the wrong hands. Besides, I thought someone might get some use out of them...” Luke teases looking at her and then motions to a few boxes around them. “Pneumatic crampons. Infrared lenses. Hacking devices. Explosive Gels. Subdermal transmitters.” Luke opens a door and Lexi glimpses a sleek vehicle. Lexi's eyes light up as she takes it all in. She chuckles a little and looks at Luke.

“Now you're just showing off.” She comments.

“Ex-Shield project for tight-geometry urban pacification. Rotors configured for maneuvering between buildings without recirculation.” He explains.

“What's it called?”

“It has a long and uninteresting Wayne Enterprises designation. So I took to calling it the Batwing. And yes, it does come in black” Lexi touches its sleek side. “Works great except for the autopilot,” Luke complains.

“What's wrong with that?”

“Software-based instability. Take a better mind than mine to fix it.” Lexi's eyes sparkle with interest and ideas. Bryce actually left Luke a letter too, one explaining that Lexi might need a push to get back into work, he thought that meant within the business but now he knows she's a bat he knows just what Bryce meant. Lexi needs his help getting back into the bat suit, of finding her purpose again. Lexi moves away from the Batwing and towards something else covered. It seems a lot of her mother's Batwoman stuff was brought down here after her retirement. She yanks off the cover to reveal the old Batsignal that used to sit on the top of the Gotham police department building. It was taken down when Bryce retired and Lexi took over, but she took over as an Avenger Batwoman and not a Gotham Batwoman.

“Would you like for it to be recommissioned?” Luke asks her as she traces the bat on the glass.

“Yes, but I will need to talk to Commissioner Grayson to get it placed back onto the roof” She offers and then turns to him. “And I need a new suit,” she tells him.

“A new suit?” he asks. “But the suit you have, I helped design it, it's perfect....state of the art” she shakes her head.

“It's time for something new” she answers. “For a new type of Batwoman”


	10. Chapter Six

Tony finds Lexi in the Batcave repair room, she's buried underneath the Tumbler, her legs poking out from underneath it. Tony raises an eyebrow and looks over the vehicle. It is an impressive piece of equipment.

“Lex” Tony states. She pushes herself out from under the vehicle. “What is this?” he asks, his eyes scanning over the Tumbler.

“It's amazing, isn't it?” she counters as she blows her hair out of her face. “It was just waiting at Wayne Enterprises; it needs a few adjustments but I really think it could work”

“As what?” Tony asks as he wheels around the vehicle.

“As a Batmobile” she answers as she follows him. He frowns a little. She's never wanted a Batmobile, just as Bryce never used one. Lexi has always preferred her bike instead.

“You've never had a Batmobile” He argues.

“Time for something new” she waves him off as she moves to the diagnostic computer at the side which is hooked up to the Tumbler. She types away at the keyboard, her eyes scanning over the screen and the notes that flicker across. Tony watches her, concern flickering over his face.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asks, she glances at him. “What's wrong with you?” he asks. She huffs a little and shakes her head.

“Why must something be wrong?” she counters. “Because I have a new toy?” she asks him. “Because after weeks of feeling like I was drowning in a black hole I am finally excited about something?” he sighs a little. “Finally getting back on my feet....”

“But a car?” he asks. “You've never shown an interest in a car before”

“Because...that bike...” she lets out a breath and turns back to the computer. “I had my first kiss with Bucky on that bike” she whispers, Tony's eyes soften. “I can't go near it” she shakes her head a little and turns back to the Tumbler. “Initiate Battle Mode” she commands and the Tumbler begins to shift, the front tires move to make space for a wider axis. “Run diagnostics” she adds. Tony lets out an impressed breath. The back tires follow, giving the car a wider baring, making it more stable. And from the roof, the Vulcan cannon rises into place. Tony pulls a face because the Bat doesn't use guns. She notes his expression. “Stand down” she commands and the Tumbler returns to normal, Lexi turns to Tony. “Relax” she counters. “They're concussive rounds....” she glances at the computer as it runs the diagnostic system. “This is more protective anyway, I thought you would like that” she offers with a sigh.

“Can't say it doesn't help” he agrees softly. “And it's in functional order?” he asks. “It works and it's safe”

“Yeah” she assures him. “Mom signed off on it,” she tells him. “It was just waiting....”

“Your mother never did anything without reason” Tony offers softly. “Bryce was a very complicated woman, thought everything through...” he looks at the Tumbler. “I suppose if she meant for you to have this....tank” Lexi looks at him. “She must have had her reasons...So what are you doing with it if it is ready to go?” Tony asks her.

“Just running diagnostics” She offers. “Maybe make a few adjustments before it is painted”

“Hmm let me guess, a nice sunset orange?” Tony offers, she gives him a look, his tease falling short, she's not in the mood or the right headspace for jokes. “Right, well...I just wanted to check on you, see if you've eaten, slept, showered, etc”

“You don't have to keep coming all this way to check on me, Dad” she scolds. “It's a long way for Happy to drive you in your condition”

“Just 'cause I'm in the chair doesn't mean I have a _condition_ ” Tony counters. “I am fine” he assures her. “And Happy is just as worried about you as I am....”

“I have a phone” She reminds him. “You can call me”

“Will you answer?” he asks her, she sighs and then lets out a breath.

“If it will get you off my back, then yes” she answers as she runs her fingers through her hair.

…................

Days Later:

Steve is waiting for Lexi in the Batcave when she leaves the elevator, she raises an eyebrow at his presence there as she walks towards him. He holds up an envelope and she takes it from him.

“It was delivered this morning to the Compound,” he tells her as she turns it around in her hand. “Addressed to you” Lexi opens the envelop and pulls out the card inside. The handwriting on the front is messy and almost illegible but she recognizes it. Victor. Her eyes widen slightly as she reads it. He's gone and done something stupid with the infected blood. He hasn't just infected her, but others too. There are other people out there with Victor's blood and that toxin running through their veins. “Lexi?” Steve asks as she swallows a little. She's paled reading the letter. “What is it?”

“Just...Victor” she answers. “I think I am going to need your help” she admits lifting her eyes to Steve. “And I can't take this to my Dad” she adds. “You know he will just freak out and worry and he really doesn't need that right now” Steve sighs because he knows she is right.

“What do you need me to do?” he asks her.

“It takes some explaining” she offers. “It's a Bat thing” he nods a little. “So ten years ago, my mother uncovered Joker's plan to unleash a genetically-enhanced army on Gotham.” She explains, Steve raises an eyebrow at her. “Basically mutated super soldiers” she offers. “The drug he used to modify his henchmen was called Titan. Before she could stop him, Joker ingested a massive dose of the Titan formula and mutated into a gigantic abomination.” she types at the Batcomputer and brings up Bryce's files on Titan and the Joker. Steve shifts closer to watch the screen as it shows a video of the abominated Joker. “Titan eventually killed the Joker, but before his death, he sent some of his infected blood to his children. Victor and Lucy.”

“You want my help getting it back”

“No, it's too late for that” she holds out Victor's note to Steve who takes it from her. “Victor had scientists working on extracting Titan from Joker's blood, and placing it in some of his” Steve reads over the letter. “He's contaminated five people in Gotham with that blood.” Steve snaps his head to her. “I need your help tracking them all down. To see if this blood is actually doing anything to them. To see if Victor is going to succeed where the Joker failed all those years ago. Because these five are likely the test run and if it works, if this blood does what he wants it to...he will go on to infect others”

“I'll call Nat” Steve offers. “Get her to help...she needs something to take her mind off of everything” Steve glances at Lexi who is staring at nothing, her eyes vacant, he knows Victor is a sore point for her but he's never seen her react like this. “You sure you're holding up?” Steve asks her, Lexi glances at him. She hums and shrugs a little.

“If I stop to think about what happened, with Thanos.......to think about... _him._ Them. All of them. She starts. “I won't get up again” she admits. “So work...being the Bat...I have to keep moving, I have to keep pushing forward....” he nods in agreement. “What about you?” she asks him softly.

“It's still weird” he admits quietly. “If I sleep...I wake up and expect Sharon to be next to me, or in the shower, or at her desk...I still get ready to go jogging with Sam” He gives her a sad smile as he gets upset.

“You know that if you need to...you can always crash here” she assures him. “It's not perfect but it works a little being away from....reminders”

“Is that why you got your new car?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow and sighs.

“Dad” she complains.

“He's just worried about you” Steve offers. “You're his daughter, no matter what happens, he is always going to worry about you”

“I know” she agrees. “I just...yes” she admits. “That bike...it was part of my relationship with...” she swallows struggling. “Bucky...it was all-terrain so we used to ride around Wakanda on it...he'd show me his favorite places, I'd show him mine, we'd...adventure, we'd go into town...he'd help me work on it...” she looks down and brushes her hand over her cheek to get rid of the already falling tears. “The Tumbler is just....something new” She whispers. He brushes his hands over her face and gives her a sad smile.

“I am sorry we lost,” he tells her. “I am sorry that you lost him, that he lost out on an amazing future with you because I have no doubt you were just who he needed” her face twists as she cries. “I knew you were the right person to take care of him...But I never expected for you two to get as close as you did” he admits. “It was a nice surprise” she glances at him. “It had been a long time since I saw him that happy” he shrugs a little. “Made it all worth it, you know” She gives him a sad smile and nods. Steve clears his throat and looks down at the card in his hand. “I'll get started on this” he offers.

“Thank you for helping”

“Anytime” he assures her, kisses her head before leaving. Lexi takes a deep breath and looks at the Batcomputer.


	11. Chapter Seven

Several Weeks Later:

Lexi strides into the Gotham City Police Department, her heels clicking away on the tiled floor below her. She's a common face so they pay her no mind as she simply walks through. There is something stronger to her now, a sliver of her grief edging out and replaced with anger. She's just angry now. Angry at everything. At the world. At Thanos. At herself. At literally anyone that escaped Howlers and Blackgate after the Snap. She's moved on to grief and traversed straight into anger.

"Hey, Lexi" A voice states, she glances to the owner and waves at the police officer sat behind a desk close to her.

"Cash" she greets back. "Nice to see you back behind your desk" she comments. "How's your leg?" he nods and smiles.

"It's good, thanks" he rubs his thigh. "Grayson's in Maximum Security" he nods towards the door at the side. "I'll buzz you in" She smiles in thanks and heads through the doors and towards Maximum Security.

.................

Lexi approaches James Grayson as he stands on the phone at the Maximum Security front desk. James is an unassuming police officer, average height, average build, average looks, but him being average in every way, makes him still a stunning young man.

"I've got men searching as we speak" James glances to Lexi and holds up a finger so she knows he will be only a moment. She nods and tucks her hands into her trouser pockets as she waits for him to finish. "Screw you" James states and then hangs up the phone. He takes a deep breath and then turns to Lexi. "Damn bureaucrats" he complains and then lets out a breath. "I got your message," James tells her and nods towards the huge tv on the wall displaying all their current open cases. The two of them move closer to it. "And don't worry, I've already got some guys up on the roof setting up the old platform" he assures her softly. "Just drop the signal off whenever you can...It's needed, now more than ever" she gives him a grateful smile.

"How are things looking?" she asks him, James lets out a breath and shakes his head.

"Howler has reported a 95% escape rate including all of those from Intensive Treatment" he leans back against the desk behind him.

"That explains Lucy Quinn" Lexi offers.

"Blackgate has also reported that almost all of their surviving inmates escaped" James adds. Lexi lets out a breath. "The only ones that didn't escape were those on the medical ward or those too old to attempt it"

"That's great" she mutters.

"I am guessing you and your Avengering friends were involved in what happened to the world" James states, she nods a little.

"We tried to stop it" her voice wavers slightly. "But we lost. Lost everything." He touches her shoulder.

"Heard that the Waynes got hit pretty hard" he whispers. "Sorry about that" she nods a little. "And thanks for offering to look after Cassandra, but I kind of want to keep her close...just with everything that's happened"

"Yeah, I get that" She assures him. "It's okay. How's she doing with....everything?"

"She lost a few school friends, and Bryce too. Thanks for letting us stay at the Glasshouse, I think she would really struggle if she lost Alfred and the house on top of everything else...."

"Yeah, of course" she assures him. "Stay as long as you need" he nods in thanks, Lexi glances to the tv screen as it flickers with information as it comes in, she moves closer to it. "What's the latest?" she asks. James uses the remote to open a case file on the tv.

"We've lost contact with the fire crew from station 17," he tells her as she reads through the information, there's not a lot. "We've got their last known coordinates but they're not going to survive long out there on their own for long"

"Not going to last?" she asks him.

"We've been getting reports since the breakouts, but they've been increasing in the last few days. We've managed to keep it contained but we're spread thin" he looks at her. "If you can maybe put in a word with the powers that be at Shield, whoever is left anyway, maybe they can loan out some foot soldiers"

"I'll talk to Steve, see if he can't figure out what's going on there" She offers, he nods a little. "In the meantime" she starts. "I'll look for your firefighters" He raises an eyebrow. "I have a new car I want to put it through its paces...." she explains, she's actually been looking forward to testing out the new Batmobile, it's the only thing she has to look forward to nowadays. "You know where to send the information" she offers just as she begins to walk away. James watches her go, he's worried about her too.

…...............

Night has fallen and Lexi stands on the top of the Clock Tower in her batsuit, her cape billowing behind her in the breeze. She turns her head slightly and then presses at her ear to connect the ringing device.

“Hello?” She asks.

“Lex, it's Pepper” Lexi nods a little. “I was just...I just wanted to say thanks for letting him do this” Pepper tells her. “It just gives him something to do other than being stuck in that chair”

“No problem, Pepper” Lexi assures her as she moves to the edge of the roof. “Cassandra needed the company anyway, whilst James is at the precinct”

“How's it looking for him?” Pepper asks.

“Well, half his force is gone, and Gotham is in chaos....” Lexi answers. “I am thinking I might take the heat off of them for a bit...”

“Just be careful” Pepper warns. “We've all lost enough....just make sure you come home” Lexi smiles a little, touched by Pepper's worry. Pepper has been in her life for a long time. And Lexi has seen the ups and the downs of her relationship with Tony, but she's always been there for Lexi when she needed her. Just like her mother was. Lexi is grateful to have one of them left.

“I will” She assures Pepper and then cuts the line. She holds up her arm and opens the communication panel and Tony's face appears on the screen. “Ready to get started?” she asks him. He hums and turns to the camera on the computer.

“Just running diagnostics on the car” He answers and turns away to look at the computer screen. “Green across the board”

“Of course it is” She counters under her breath. “Just send it out already,” She tells him, impatient and ready to get on with it.

“Relax will you, Kid, you don't want it sparking out on you when you're mid-fight” He scolds her.

“Don't call me kid” she counters. “Makes me feel like I'm 12 years old” she grumbles as she peers down at the road below. “I have a good spot, ready the Batmobile” she adds. Tony sighs and nods. Lexi closes the communication and then dives off of the top of the roof, her cape catching the updraft and lifting her slightly before she makes her way to the road below. She lands in a crouch and lifts her head to watch the Batmobile speed towards her, she smirks and then jumps to let the car spin under her, she drops into the driver's seat and nods to herself. That was pretty Batman of her. She smirks and hits the gas, the wheels of the Batmobile spinning before she takes off down the road.


End file.
